Q & A Hetalia Conference! oO
by AiLan-tan7
Summary: America's boredom was soon to take over until he came up with an idea! "This Hero is so Awesome!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic! Yays! I wanted to start this earlier, but I was so busy. But now I have some time! -^.^- This is just a questionnaire I came up with. A friend of mine helped me come up with some of the questions. Thank you Kimiko-chan! I know there are some questionnaires out there, but I wanted to make one of my own. There will be more conversation than anything else. I answered them the best I could as to how I thought the countries would answer them. Please enjoy!**

**Rating: T for language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... If I did... heh, heh... so many pairings... *Drools* XD**

* * *

_"OK dudes! I believe the Q & A conference can convene!"_

America: Hey dudes and dudettes! The one and only here! You know~ the Hero! OK, I came up with this awesome idea that should totally knock your socks off! Asking questions and receiving answers from around the world! In case you wonder how I came up with this amazingly epic idea... well~

(Enters England.)

England: Seriously America, this will be the last time you leave your underwear in my bedro... _What the bloody hell is going on_?!

America: Iggy! I'm hanging out with some buddies! And you came just in time! You'll be my first victim!

England: ...Victim? You wanker! As if I'd become a victim of anything!

(America grabs England and pushes him by his shoulders over to two chairs and a camera near it. He sits him down as well as himself.)

America: Please Iggy! Pretty please~!

(America gives England the puppy dog eyes.)

England: America..

(England, as much as he tries an attempt to avoid eye contact with the hamburger addict, he surrenders in utter defeat.)

England: Alright... As much as I don't want to.

America: You won't regret it dude!

England: Yeah. Anyways, what am I here for?

America: An interview!

England: An interview...?

America: Yeah! I'm going to ask you some questions from our buddies out there!

England. Our "buddies"? And why are we doing such thing at my home?

(America stares at England for a moment.)

England: America?

(America then faces the camera and smiles.)

America: Anyways~ Iggy will be the first one for the interview! Countries can come in and ask a question if they want to! But only one question!

England: Don't you ignore me!

America: I guess I better get this started! Oh! And one more thing!

(America pulls out a hamburger from underneath his seat.)

America: Enjoy this while eating a hamburger!

England: America!

* * *

**I know it was pretty short. So of course that wasn't it. XD This is just getting started! I hope you enjoyed what I have so far! I will try to put up the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow! Please leave a review~! And go easy on me! (You don't have to if you don't want to!)**

**Grazie! Danke! Arigatou! Meow! -^.^-**


	2. Arthur Kirkland

**Yay! I did it! This actually didn't take me long. I'm awesome! **

**Rated: T for language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... If I did... heh, heh... so many pairings... *Drools* XD**

* * *

_The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

(England crosses one leg over the other as well as his arms, sighing.)

England: Well then, shall we proceed with this... interview.

America: Yeah dude!

(America grabs a stack of paper from underneath his chair.)

America: Now, please note that I did not write these questions!

Britain: Yes, yes.

America: Question 1...

Britain: Hmm?

America: I don't think I want to do this anymore.

Britain: What?! Like hell you won't. After making me sit in here with you to get ready! You're going to ask me questions! Start talking!

America: ... What is your "relationship" between France and... me?

Britain: Oh um... well, there's nothing wrong with that.

America: The word "relationship" is in quotations. Meaning...

Britain: I know what it means!

America: Hah...

Britain: There is absolutely nothing going on between me and that frog face! A-As for America... we have a brother-type relationship.

America: Right. Next Question. What is the deal with you and your cooking?

Britain: What the bloody hell do you mean by that?! There is nothing wrong with my cooking! It's just that there are people out there with no taste!

America: No. You're cooking sucks Iggy...

Britain: Shut-up!

America: Question 3. Are you and Scotland on bad terms?

(Britain stares at America in the eyes, then averts them away.)

Britain: ...

America: Hey. Are ya alright? You got quiet.

Britain: I'm alright. I was just uh... thinking. Anyways~ I wouldn't say we're on good terms. Maybe neutral... maybe. Honestly, I wouldn't know what I would call it. Ha-ha.

America: Mm. Question 4. Would you have a Queen or a President?

Britain: What kind of question is that? A Queen of course. I mean, I already have one...

America: But having a president is cooler!

Britain: Speak proper English when talking to me.

America: Gosh Iggy. You're boring~

Britain: Just get on with the questions!

America: Pfft! What's with those eyebrows?

Britain: I refuse to answer that question!

America: Come on! Answer it! I'm curious too!

Britain: Next question... please!

America: Alright, alright. Next. Does your magic actually work?

England: Why yes it does. It's both real and terrifying.

America: Just like those eyebrows? Right?

England: You bloody wanker! What the hell was~

America: Last question! Haha! Out of all the guy countries, who would you date and why?

(A light shade of blush spreads across England's face.)

England: Who would ask such a thing? And why does it have to be a guy?

America: I don't know. I actually like this question.

(America stares at England in question.)

America: So, what's your answer?

England: God, what a ghastly question. But if I had to choose, it would probably be... Japan?

(America makes a stun expression. Shocked at the outcome.)

America: Japan...

England: Yes. I mean, he's the only one I can actually stand and get along with...

(America stands in front of England, head down.)

England: America?

(America tackles England down, knocking everything down around them.)

England: Whatever are you~

America: Iggy!

(As they struggle in a "friendly session", the camera cuts off.)

* * *

**Well then. I kind of wanted to write/type out what happened after that... But I'll probably put that in another story. Honhonhon~ Anyways~ how was it? I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review. :) I'll put up the next chapter really soon. **

**Grazie! Danke! Arigatou! Meow! -^.^-**


	3. Wang Yao

**I wanted this posted up right after the last one... But I fell asleep. :P Oh well. Here you are. :D**

**Rated: T for language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... If I did... heh, heh... so many pairings... *Drools* XD**

* * *

_**People's Republic of China**_

中华人民共和国

_**Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó**_

America: Don't leave me~! I still have some questions to ask you~

(America has a hold on England as he reaches for the doorknob.)

England: Let go of me! Dammit!

(As England continues to struggle, the door opens.)

China: England! Have you seen Hong Kong anywhere, aru? I thou~

(America and England looks up and over at China.)

China: What are you doing, aru?

(England kicks America away. Straightening himself in front of his guest.)

America: Ow...

England: I have not seen Hong Kong. I will go out and look for him. Excuse me.

(England exits the room.)

(As China was about to follow, America pops up in front of him with blood trailing down from his forehead.)

China: Hyaa! America...

America: In~ter~view...

_A few moments later_

(China is sitting in the same seat as England was and America in his. The camera fixed and standing properly.)

China: So I'm just answering questions?

America: Yep! Are you ready?

China: Yes, aru.

America: Question 1. How did you feel when Russia popped up behind you, wearing a Panda suit?

China: That was scary, aru! I don't think anyone would find the enjoyable!

America: Hmm. I don't think I would be able to handle that situation either... Anyways, Is there a reason at to why South Korea "cups" you?

(A small tint of blush comes across China's face.)

China: I have no clue! He's like the "France of Asia" when he does that, aru!

America: Alright... What are your Tasty Treats made of?

China: They are secret, ancient Chinese treats. Please, have some!

(China pulls out a bag of Tasty Treats from his sleeve.)

America: Do you always keep that in there?

China: Not all the time.

America: ... I'll pass dude.

China: You miss out, aru.

(China puts the Tasty Treats back in his sleeve.)

America: How do you feel being paired up with your siblings?

China: I think that is very rude, aru! I don't like it!

America: But they have pictures of you and Ja~

(China glares at America, forcing him to say no more.)

America: On to the next question then. Do you cook with your wok that you hit people with?

China: I do! It's useful for anything!

America: Beware the wok!

China: ?

America: So the last question. Out of all the guy countries, who would you date and why?

China: Guy country, aru?! I will not answer this question!

America: Um... You have to answer the question.

China: I do not have to, aru! Besides~ there's a reason why I choose no one.

America: And what is that?

(China stands in a pose as if he is ready to battle.)

China: All are too young, aru!

America: You pose makes no sense with what you say...

(As America complains about China not making any sense at all, someone stands on the other side of the door, peeking in.)

Kolkolkolkol~

* * *

**And there you go. I did want to stretch this out with the conversation between them~ but I'm so~ lazy! Well then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. :) Now, off to take another nap!**

**Grazie! Danke! Arigatou! Meow! -^.^-**


	4. Ivan Braginski

**... Gomen'nasai! I apologize for putting this up so late. I actually got busy... Fail! Anyways~**

**Rated T for language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... If I did... heh, heh... so many pairings... *Drools* XD **

* * *

**Russian Federation**

Российская Федерация

**Rossiyskaya Federatsiya**

America: ...

China: ...

Russia: ...

(Russia is siting at where China was sitting but is now hiding behind America and his seat.)

America: Long time, no see! How are ya?

Russia: I'm fine. Thank you.

America: So um... what are ya doing here?

Russia: I came to see China.

(Russia smiles at China)

China: Aiyah! No!

America: Oh, Okay! Well, since you're here~ you wouldn't mind answering some questions for me?

Russia: Sure. But only if I can take China afterwards?

America: Alright!

China: No!

America: First question! Everyone wants to know this... Why do you torture Estonia, Lithuania, and Latvia?

Russia: Torture? I don't torture them at all... especially Latvia~ Ho ho ho...

China: That's a lie, aru!

Russia: And how would you know?

America: C'mon guys! I want to get through these questions! Now, another question everyone wants to know. Why won't you marry Belarus?

(Russia smiles at America, making him shiver in the process.)

Russia: Why won't you become one with me, da?

America: Dude... You're my backup!

Russia: For now~

America: Uh, yeah... So um, Why do you carry a pipe and vodka around with you?

Russia: ...

(Russia pulls out his flask and drinks from it, afterwards placing it back from where he got it from.)

America: Aren't you going to answer the question.

Russia: That's only for me to know.

America: Right. So, this question refers to the Cold War...

Russia: Da?

America: Was the Cold War really about you and America fighting or was it you accidentally dropped your ice cream when America bumped into you?

Russia: We fought. A large amount of inconsiderable men had fallen. So many had stained my snow and many had stained America's land as well. It was enjoyable. I wouldn't mind doing it a second time.

(America is now hiding behind China as Russia smiles continuously at him.)

America: N-Next q-question... What do you see General Winter as?

Russia: Hmm... I just see him as someone I look up to. He's strong and powerful. He did help me out when I was little.

America: Wow. Wish I had someone like that...

China: Now I'm even more scared to go to his house, aru...

America: Now for the last question!

Russia: Alright.

America: Out of all the guy countries, who would you date and why?

Russia: No one.

America: Uh, you have to choose someone.

Russia: No one.

America: Dude... you HAVE to choose~ and don't say no one anymore!

Russia: But it would be no one. Everyone would have become one with me!

China: I will not, aru!

America: Me neither!

(Russia stands and walks towards the two countries.)

Russia: I will take what I came for now.

China: No, aru! I am not~

(Before China has a chance to finish it, Russia towers over him, lifts him up princess style and starts walking towards the door.)

China: Aiyah! Let go of me, aru!

(Russia gives China a sadistic smile before walking out the room.)

America: ...

(As America stares blankly out of space, England walks in with his arms folded.)

England: Was that just Russia carrying China?

America: Yes. Yes it was...

England: I don't even want to know. Anyways~ What are you still doing here?

America: I was going to do the interview at you place.

England: You are most certainly not!

America: But Iggy~!

England: No. Now get out!

(England drags America out of his house.)

England: Only come over if you have important issues to talk about.

(England shuts the door.)

America: . . .

(America sticks out his tongue, than starts walking off with his hands on the back of his head.)

America: I need to go and pick out my next victim.

(America's stomach rumbles.)

America: First some food! Hamburger... and fries!

* * *

**Yep, yep! Finished le chapter! So do you know who it's going to be next? I do! Ha, ha!**

**(A/N):About the Cold War... a friend of mine saw a YouTube video where America, Canada, and Russia were sitting on a bench eating ice cream. Suddenly America said something to Russia and Russia gets mad and knocks America's ice cream out of his hands. And that's "what really happened during the Cold War" **

**Well, hope you enjoyed it. And I promise you I will get the next chapter up soon!**

**Grazie! Danke! Arigatou! Meow! -^.^-**


	5. Patients Please!

I am sorry to say that this story will be on Hiatus... T^T

I had this questionnaire in a notebook and it ended up lost the next day. I have been searching for days trying to find it but to no success.

I believe Russia took it from me... He didn't want me to go on. ^J^

But I have been working on other stories so I will be posting some others up while I search for this one. I'm working on one right now so look for that one soon! (I'm not going to tell you who it's by... hehehehe~)

Anyways~ please be patient and I will search for it! I hope to find it soon... and if I don't return... Send the CIA and anyone willing to help to Russia... XD (Don't really... it's a joke!)

Thank you and have a nice day!

Grazie! Danke! Arigatou! Meow!


End file.
